Elaine
"It's simple. You're being chased by someone. I can't turn a blind eye to that." Elaine is a minor character in Code:Realize. She is a woman from Cardia Beckford's past. Appearance Elaine was a pale-skinned young woman with hair that is tied in a high ponytail with bangs were cut bluntly across her forehead. Her eye and hair color are unknown, though Elaine's hair color seems to be lighter than Cardia Beckford's. Elaine wore a plain blouse with three-quarter sleeves and a high collar, over which was a pinafore dress with numerous pockets. An "X" pattern and a lace trim were on the bottom of the dress, and she wore a pair of tights or leggings underneath. She had some sort of wristband on her right wrist, and she had a boutonnière pinned to the upper left side of her chest. Personality Elaine was a kind person who couldn't ignore someone in need. Despite knowing of Cardia Beckford's poison and fugitive status from their first meeting, she continued to offer her help. She never once blamed Cardia for anything that happened to her, even when she would have been safer turning Cardia away. She was also very trusting, as she believed in Cardia's innocence until her dying breath. Story Elaine met Cardia during Cardia's first attempt to leave the mansion. Cardia was on the run from the local villagers, after losing her shoe and accidentally showing them her power by poisoning the grass beneath her feet. By the time she met Elaine near her home in the forest, her foot was bleeding. Elaine felt the need to help Cardia, who was obviously distressed, and approached to help with her wound. Knowing Elaine would be hurt, Cardia tried to scare her away, but Elaine would not be swayed. She insisted that Cardia come home with her, walking over the rocks so that there would be less of a trail of dead plants to follow. Once healed, Elaine offered Cardia refuge from the villagers. Cardia knew she shouldn't stay, but her loneliness and comfort at being accepted by Elaine and her daughter, Etty, made it difficult to leave. She stayed for some time, helping with Elaine's medicine-making and caring for Etty. After a little while of living there, the villagers attempt to harm her yet again and Elaine defends Cardia wanting to prove that Cardia is not a monster but the priest of the town will only accept one thing has proof. The two have to be trapped together in a cave for a weeks time. If both Elaine and Cardia are alive by the end of the week, the priest promises to stop trying to harm Cardia. Things go well at first but because Cardia's body occasionally releases small amounts of poison, Elaine begins to become ill. Cardia when realizing this attempts to burn through the rock reassuring Elaine that she will save her and it will all be OK. As Elaine slowly died, she asked Cardia to give a book to Etty. Just as Cardia manages to burn through the rock, Elaine dies before she can even see the light come though. This and Etty's reaction to her after all this is what prompts Cardia to go back to the mansion and reassures the fact that she's a monster at least in her own mind and what caused her mental state and submissive nature in the beginning of the game. Trivia * Elaine never appears in the normal art style or with a sprite. She is only ever shown in an art style that makes her resemble a doll. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters